Lambs in the God's hills
by Silly Kitten
Summary: Días largos, besos guarros, se funden sin control. (RizexHairu) ? RizeIhei? RizeI? romance?


**Renuncia:** Todo a Sui Ishida.

 **Nota:** Tabla Aviones # Pereza- minutitos [LJ]

 **Tema:** #11 - Días largos, besos guarros, se funden sin control. (La chica del Tirso)

 **Adv:** Crack. OoC.

 **n/A:** Idk man escribí esto en cuatro, cuatro largas horas y solo con un mísero cigarrillo.  
Btw me indigna que no exista un tag acá para Hairu *emoji de cuchillo*

 _Miu!~_

* * *

 **Lambs in the God's hills**

 **.**

 **i. (Rize)**

Serán, serán, serán. (Serán) las rosas rosadas e insensatas creciendo en el borde del acantilado, cariño ¿me entiendes?

 **;**

Puse en marcha el motor de mi carro una noche salvaje de hace mucho tiempo atrás, a penas la recuerdo, era muy joven y mi corazón latía con una gracia inverosímil en mi pecho y fue entonces la primera vez que sentí la vida entre las arterias, entre la existencia metafísica. Era la libertad atascada entre los huesos lisérgicos como si nos tomáramos de las manos y decidí no dejarla ir nunca más.

Tú me mirabas.  
Eran tus ojos como luces envueltas en papel celofán iluminando la comisura de mi sombra, para embellecerla y noté que era la primera vez que te encendías porque encandilaban de una manera tan pura e inocua. Aunque también se debía a que lo profundo de tus pupilas escondías cierta oscuridad, como una apatía forzada, como si a un débil lo obligaran a vivir con su trauma y este después de disociar sus emociones eligiera quedarse a su lado.

Por un momento me permití pensar que eras bella y anhelar tu fascinación para guardarla en alguna pequeña caja de algún rincón inhóspito.

Y me marché sin más.

Recuerdo la atmósfera noctámbula obnubilando mi conciencia con su música _indie_. Recuerdo la carretera inmensa tragándose la bonita contaminación lumínica de _ese_ lugar. Recuerdo desechar un montón de cajas donde guardaba mis pocas y nulas pertenencias. Y no recuerdo más. Todo se vuelve un espacio en blanco, un sonido blanco, una bulimia mortal y blanca.

Sin embargo sí recuerdo tus ojos, cariño.  
Creo que eres una ladrona, te robaste algo que nunca tuve empero me pertenece de todas formas y quiero que me lo devuelvas; entonces pronto te pasaré a buscar así que ponte algo bonito.  
Ah, tenemos tanto por lo que ponernos al día.

Todos esos años arrollando mi espina dorsal de la misma forma que un tranvía aplasta sus vías me han tallado como a una muchacha guapa, una muchacha hambrienta, una muchacha atropellada y una cabra negra.  
Todos esos años con el arrebol velando las páginas de un libro de horror, mis ojos devorando la carne entre las letras, un hombre obsequiándome más —libros, horrores, ¿a caso no es lo mismo?— además de su apellido y algo así como su cariño. Todos esos años metidos en cajas y abandonados para seguir con mi camino.  
Luego restan unos cuantos días donde siempre iba de aquí para allá sin nunca volver a aquí, ya que nunca eres verdaderamente libre si vuelves ni nunca has viajado de verdad si echas raíces. Y mi último día en la tierra prometida con mi chico de carbón-y-novelas-de-horror, mi ávida pasión, su tierno corazón y una muerte feroz.

( _Spoiler_ , cariño, yo pecaré con mi glotonería así también como los payasos pecan de envidia)

Todos esos años arrullando una melodía de _Sigur Rós_ a mi médula espinal de la misma forma que unas vigas rompe sus vértebras.

Y en ese momento también añoré tus ojos y comprendí que el abismo entre tus irises se parecía a este dolor. Anhelé vivir más que nunca, escuché la risa del desgraciado, la agonía del inocente, el destino ser escrito por una dama de verde y me equivoqué al anhelar la vida.

No hay nada para contar de ese tiempo, quemé esas cajas tan rápido como un incendio quema los parpados de una vida.

 _Me hubiese gustado tanto poder partir en ese momento y aunque sea ver tus ojos en el final._

 **ii. (Ihei)**

Querida tú:  
Escucharás al final una poesía lírica ilícita, sabrás quién lo escribió y sobre qué se trata.

Sin otro particular

 **.**

 **.**

te desprecio

 _(, y)_

espero que te consuma el erebo.

Más que a nada en el mundo, te aborrezco con todo aquello que mi corazón mezquina y con la desesperación con la que tomo mi arma letal. _Ahora más que nunca, ¡cómo quisiera hundirla en ese pecho tuyo!_

Es que, señorita Rize yo sí recuerdo y yo yo yo yooo sí la recuerdo a usted  
(No como usted que ni si quiera debe conocer mi nombre).  
Así como si todo hubiese sido una de esas película que tanto me gustan y no puedo sacudirme estas escenas en las que estás tú.

Es el espectro de la estela que dejaste al pasar, una huella con sus meacamas marchitas y descompuestas y hundidas en la tierra de una vasta pradera, evidencia en la escena del crimen que por una única vez tú no cometiste. Eres una arpía ingrata y tu esencia me causa la más pura repulsión, ¿lo entiendes?

Y no pienses ni por un segundo que guardo algún rencor desde el día que me dejaste, ni te atrevas a dilucidar que soy capaz de albergar alguna emoción hacia ti, más allá del rechazo que me provocan los tuyos. Para mí no eres más que otro execrable necrófago más, una bestia sin clase y pérdida en la concupiscencia. E incluso cuando te han obsequiado la oportunidad de ser más, cuando pudiste quedarte a mi lado, te fuiste.  
(Sé muy bien que todas esas promesas que me recitaste aquellos solsticios de primavera eran solo tus artimañas, psicópata mundana.) Ya no me hace gracia tu encanto, ya no me afecta tu magia.

Ocurre que he crecido y las flores —esas que plantaste— en mi tórax han florecido una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez hasta que logré desarrollar alguna clase de inmunidad melómana al dolor de sus espinas, hasta que logré arrancar los pimpollos que me impedían respirar.

Forjé sola mi armadura de cuarzo con los ojos de tú-ya-sabes-quienes ardiendo cada centímetro por segundo en mi piel y hasta el día que él, ese ángel con cara de muerte bonita, me acogió entre sus manos ásperas para instruirme, fui yo quien aplastó todos los cráneos vacios escalando entre la mugre.  
No siento culpa alguna por exterminar todas esas existencias paganas, es que este mundo está sucio y le hace falta una purga. Creo que en eso si me comprendes, ¿no es cierto?

Entonces empecé a reír más, ya que aquello que es llamado cruel ya no me sonaba inasible ni la brutalidad cotidiana me parecía algo desatinado. Pienso que el mundo gira de la manera que debe y no de una manera equívoca, y que esa manera es la justa para forjarnos cómo debemos, verás que la montaña no va a Mahoma porque es una montaña y ya. Aquellos que no puedan entenderlo no merecen vivir.

Es que en algún momento simpaticé con la muerte e hice un contrato con ella, y allí juré divertirme para siempre.

Y justo cuando empezaba a bailar mi tango feroz,

morí

.

Querida señorita Rize:  
 _Me hubiese gustado tanto poder arrebatarle ese crioscópico desesperante insurrecto corazón suyo._

 _Con todo mi romántico desprecio Ihei._

 **iii. (Rize)**

 _Y_ ahora que te tengo aquí a mi lado, tú rozas las yemas suavecitas por el hueco de mi espalda y no me aguanto a tomarte de las muñecas para mordisqueártelas, descubriendo que el sabor entre mis muelas son rosas rosadas de un acantilado por el que ya pasé.

 _Y_ me gustaría pedirte, cariño mío, que volvamos a esa colina que tanto nos gustaba

¿la recuerdas Hairu-chan?


End file.
